Shattered Turn
by UnderratedReader
Summary: Secret crushes and relationships are revealed. The house becomes a breathing ground of incest. Lincoln is the only one not accepting the idea of incest. In a house full of lovers can he survive? Rated M for attempted suicide, strong language and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello if you have stumbled upon this story which is my first story on this site. Anyways I figured why can't I do the same as all these other writers? All of my monologue put aside I hope you enjoy.**

It was as any other day in the Loud House, noisy, trashy, and everyone's doing their own activities. Lynn was practicing wrestling moves she watched on TV on Lincoln and he's defenseless as always. Luna was practicing performing in front of a crowd of stuffed animals. Everyone else was doing their own thing.

Everyone except for a single Loud who was Luan who was in her room with ear buds in her ears while listening to comedians performing in front of enormous crowds. The video she was watching ended then realization hit her when she forgot about the line to the restroom. In one move she got out of her bed and opened her door. She sighed at the sight of Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, forming a line to the restroom. whole Lori was already inside bit, she focused most her vision towards Lincoln.

"Don't cut in front of me mud mouth!", Lola screamed into Lana's ears.

"I thought perfect people didn't need to use the restroom", Lana snapped back. The twins were about to fight until their big brother came into the picture and broke it up but that didn't stop Luan from making a joke.

"I guess you can say Lincoln flushed that situation", she began to chuckle at her "corny" joke Lincoln did the same while everyone else groaned as Lincoln chuckled at her joke she started to smile.

"Kids get down here!", Lynn Sr. yelled from the living room.

Everyone was done with their bathroom needs. It was a Saturday so there was no school. They rushed down the stairs seeing who would make it first. Of course Lynn made it first since she was the athlete of the family. Everyone gathered around to see what their father had to say.

"Everyone this might disappoint you all but, we are going to your Aunt's house for the weekend so, pack your items and be in Vanzilla in thirty minutes."

"Aunt Ruth?!", they all exclaimed in sync.

"Yes, Aunt Ruth."

They all sighed and had straight faces but went upstairs to pack up, it was as if the life inside of them had been taken with words. All Lincoln could think about was her sixth toe in which every time he went there he was stuck on feet duty. He gagged at the thought of even going near them. The only one who was happy to go was Lana since the environment is to her liking.

Lincoln just like last time going to Aunt Ruth thought of a plan to talk his way out of it.

"We'll let you stay but we have to make someone stay with you and Lily since last time you gave her and your friend Clyde chicken pox", Lincoln quickly nodded. He didn't care who was going to be with him and Lily he still hoped it wasn't Lory. His parents had to discuss who would stay.

They were done discussing then looked down at him.

"Luan will be staying with you", before Lincoln could ask why she was chosen they were out the front door and shortly Luan walked in with Lily in her arms and she was happy to not go to Aunt Ruth. Then again she thought to herself: a whole weekend with Lincoln. She began to blush.

"Sis?" Lincoln repeated that line in her ear until she came to her senses.

"W-what?" she asked

"Poo-poo" Lily said then started crying

"That." Lincoln said chuckling to himself

After Luan changed Lily, fed her, burped her, then put her to sleep she looked for Lincoln and found him in the living room playing video games. Luan thought of a way to get closer to him without making everything awkward so she went straight towards his room and grabbed a second controller then went by Lincoln.

"Can I play?", she asked but he barely glanced at her but said yes to her request. She sat down next to him and they played "Road Brawl", with the power of button mashing she won on her first attempt.

"No fair anyone can button mash", he bumped her on purpose so she bumped back. They began to play fight which ended with Lincoln play tackling her off of the couch in which it ended with him on top of her. She blushed as they stared into each others eyes.

"Lincoln... there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she felt as if this was the perfect moment to let her feeling out. Her real feelings.

"What is it?", he said softly.

"I've been meaning to tell you.. I-I have feelings for you."

"What?"

"I love you Lincoln but... more than a brother, you've always been there for everyone in the darkest moments that's what attracts me to you, I've been thinking about you for months now I love you as much as a girlfriend to her soul mate." After she had said that he slowly got off her.

"I..."

"I never knew you had those feelings for me."

"So you love me too?"

There was an awkward silence until Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Luan I'm sorry but..." , he tried hard to find the right words so she doesn't feel hurt but, her eyes were watery. The last word ever that she wanted to hear from Lincoln was "sorry".

"I-I don't feel the same way."

 **Not much of a twist at the end. I'm making the next chapters longer in order to add more detail idk of this was a failed attempt. 3 reviews and the second chapter will be out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2 of this idk what to call it story._ Enjoy and thanks for the feedback

Sunday afternoon

After Saturdays incident, not either of them talked to each other or even bothered to leave their rooms. Luan took care of Lily the entire weekend while Lincoln decided to stay in his room to think and process what had happened yesterday. Not only was Luan heartbroken she had second thoughts about life. She then had to realize if Lincoln said anything about what happened to anyone it could break their family apart in many ways she couldn't think about. She just silently wept in her bed.

"He doesn't love me...", she thought as more tears streamed down her face. It was 5:47 PM as Lincoln and Luan could hear Vanzilla noisily pull up into the driveway. Luan sat up then removed any sign that she was crying. Lincoln cleared his mind and left his room to go say hello to them and forget Saturday even happened. When he went to open the door it flung open and hit him which caused him to flopped backwards.

"Lincoln! Luan! Lily! We're home!" Lola yelled

"If they touched any of my things they're so dead", Lori exclaimed as she marched her way to her room.

As everyone one else walked in they seemed to not notice him behind the door where he had a slight bruise on his cheek, he shrugged it off and went into the kitchen he was craving some chocolate. As Luna walked into her room, Luan was playing with Lily and telling her jokes,"Why did the golfer bring two pairs of pants? In case he got a hole in one." She began to laugh then Luna chuckled a little.

"That's the only one I found funny."

"All of my jokes are funny, some might say, hilarious."

"By some you mean nobody right?" Luna started laughing

Luna stopped laughing then looked closer at her sibling.

"Sis."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes are red" Luna pointed out

"It's nothing Luna."

"Have you been crying dude?"

Luan began to get nervous, nervous to the point where she started to sweat a bit.

"I..."

She had everything to say but wanted to say not a word.

"Sis? You okay?"

She hated to see her sister worry. She had to think of something quick.

"Dudes! Something's wrong with Luan!"

Luan's heart was pounding, she didn't want others to get involved in this situation. Before she could say anything everyone was gathered around her, even Lincoln.

"Alright dude what's wrong?"

She tried drastically to think of something and she had to do it fast.

"Its about a boy." That was the best thing she could come up with.

Lana spoke up ,"Aw c'mon sis don't cry over a boy."

"Did he break your heart or something?" Lori said while texting her "boo-boo bear"

"He did... now I don't know what or how to feel anymore." Tears were falling from her eyes she tried to close them thinking she could escape time, escape every wrong problem she could think of.

Her sisters comforted her and Lincoln stood there with chocolate crumbs around his lips knowing what she said was directed towards him. He went back to his room to get clothes to take a shower while everyone else was distracted. After taking his shower he headed straight to his room and laid down, he felt he could sleep off everything that had happened.

Later that night someone knocked on his door. He opened it and saw Lynn in her normal bedtime clothes with a pillow in her right hand.

He sighed, "What did she do this time?"

"Released bats in our room."

Lincoln fully opened the door and signaled her to come in. As soon as he closed the door, he turned around and Lynn was on his bed pretending to be on wrestling mat ropes and jumped on him.

"Lynn from the top rope! The crowd goes wild!" She made crowd noises as Lincoln got up rubbing his arm.

He got in bed and tried to go to sleep before she did, since her snoring was obnoxious. Lynn climbed in his bed then laid down by his side. He dozed off. He heard something under the blanket and before he knew it he was in a dutch oven. He struggled to escape but all attempts failed until she let go of the blanket. She laughed while he had a look that said "worst weekend ever.'' She fell asleep and he was amazed that somehow she wasn't snoring like an ogre. He was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Monday morning

Lincoln was awoken by his alarm clock and found himself sleeping on the floor and Lynn in his spot. He was thinking of dragging her out of the bed or throwing water on her but he let what she did slide. He opened his drawer to get his clothes bit instead found a letter. " _I need to talk to you lil bro, after school, and privately. -Luna"_

Lincoln was OK with talking to his sister privately but then realized that Luan could've said something to her sister when they were alone. He got dressed, grabbed his backpack, then made his way to the bathroom. He was able to brush his teeth despite of everyone being clustered around the bathroom sink. He walked downstairs and went out the door skipping breakfast. He'd rather not sit at the same table where his "lover" would be. He opened the door and Clyde was sitting on the steps waiting for Lincoln to show up. Lincoln walked past Clyde not saying a word and headed to school. Clyde caught up with him and tried to make conversation.

"Hey Lincoln, you walked past me back there."

Lincoln said nothing to his best friend.

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln didn't feel like speaking to anyone not even himself. He made his was into the school and went to his first class. He didn't budge for his first few classes then the lynch bell rang. He walked into the cafeteria, got his food, and sat down at an isolated table. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Lincoln I know something's wrong." It was Clyde.

Lincoln wanted to answer his friend but had nothing to say.

"I understand." Clyde moved to another table leaving his best friend to sit alone.

After school Lincoln walked home but not forgetting the note Luna left in his drawer. He made it home, walked inside and put his stuff up. He made his way to Luna and Luan's room. He opened the door only to see all of his sisters except for Luan. He closed the door behind him and wondered why Luna lied on her letter.

"Luna, why are they all here?"

Lynn spoke up, "Luan told her what happened then she told us."

Lincoln heart was pounding against his chest, he didn't expect others to find out. Luna walk towards him was a worried look on her face.

"Listen lil bro, we are not accepting to the thought of incest but Luan hasn't been eating, talking, going to school, and what I'm trying to say is, we think that only you can get through to her. It might be the last thought on your mind to talk to her but you have to try."

Lincoln though about it.

 _I want to help my sister._

 _What of she tries something?_

 _No, she wouldn't try anything, right?_

Despite all the possibilities he chose to do the right thing.

"I'll do it. Where is she?"

"The backyard"

Lincoln turned around and opened the door.

"Lincoln", Luna spoke before he left

He turned around.

"Please help her, and thank you."

He have a fake smile then left the room. He headed downstairs, turned into the dining room and made it to the back door.

 _No pressure._

He opened the door and there she was leaning against the tree in their backyard. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit. Her hair was down past her shoulders and not in a ponytail while wearing a white T-shirt, jean shorts, and she was barefooted. As he walked towards her she tried to hide her face

"Luan I want to apologize but I won't if you don't look at me.''

She slowly lifted her head and make eye contact with her younger brother.

"I'm sorry for what happened I never meant to put you through so much but I love you like any other brother would love his sister please forgive me."

She couldn't hold back the tears streaming down her face.

"No, I should apologize for coming onto you like that it was my mistake, I'm sorry."

Lincoln felt bad for her so he stepped closer and gave her a hug. Before anything ended she had one more proposition.

"Lincoln."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can I have one kiss before this ends? We can forget it ever happened."

"Umm..."

Lincoln thought about it.

 _It's only one kiss._

 _It might make her feel better._

 _No ones watching._

"Just one kiss"

Luan had dreamt of this moment. She pulled her brother closer and pressed her lips against his. She wanted to make the most of her first and possibly last kiss with her little brother. She led her tongue slowly into his mouth. Lincoln backed away as soon as he felt her tongue brushing up against his. He decided now would be a great time to head back into the house. Lincoln turned around and and walked his way towards the house.

 _That wasn't too bad..._

 _No, it was disgusting._

He erased his thoughts and walked inside the house. Luan stood there with a crooked smile on her face.

 _I'll miss that,_ she thought while blushing.

 _Until I want more..._

2 minutes earlier

Lynn walked into the kitchen to heat up a meatball sub she had in the fridge. She retrieved her sub, threw it in the microwave, and set the timer for one minute. She sat on the counter to wait out the timer. Before the sub was finished warming she jumped off the counter to get ready to take her sub out of the microwave. Before she could get her sub out of the microwave something caught her eye out of the kitchen window, she could see Lincoln talking to Luan. Somewhere in the conversation she saw Luan smile.

"I guess Lincolns talk is worki-"

Her words got stuck in her throat at the sight of Luan pulling her brother in for a kiss. She swore she could see Luan use her tongue.

"Luan how could you..." Lynn developed a jealous look on her face

"He should be mine.''

 _Lynn and Luan are the only sisters involved I might add more but it depends on how the story plays out. Bye_ bye. blah blah blah.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, bye._

Lincoln had scurried his way into the house with thoughts stabbing his previous actions.

 _I just kissed my sister..._ _What's wrong with me?_

 _What if she lied and won't stop_?

 _What if the rest of my sisters **love** me_

Lincoln rushed to his room to avoid any other of his sisters. He didn't feel like answering their questions of how his talk went. He sighed in relief as he made it to his converted closet.

 _Lori and Leni'_ _s room_

Leni was busy designing an outfit she was going to let Lincoln model in. She was almost finished applying the last thread until her sister's crying distracted her. She walked over to her sister's bed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Awww, what's wrong sister?" Lori had her hands cupping her face but that didn't stop her tears from pouring. She had lifted her face from her hands and tried to speak as clearly as she could.

"B-Bobby broke up with me!" Leni hugged her sister in efforts to make her feel better.

"It's okay Lori, he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"You don't get it Leni, he was my only lover."

"That's not true! You got us... you have me."

Leni had leaned towards her sister to give her a deep long-lasting kiss. Lori wanted to back away but somewhere in her mind, she needed this. Leni backed out of the kiss.

"So... how do you feel?" Leni was questioning herself about how her sister would reacted.

Her question was answered as soon as her sister kissed her back.

"I feel like you'll be everything I need"

Lori was able to smile, immediately forgeting about Bobby.

"What does this mean for us?" Lori asked Leni with a concerned face.

"Girlfriend and girlfriend I guess." Lori had to think about it for a quick second.

"What if others find out?"

"We'll just have to keep it a secret."

Leni amiled and leaned in for another kiss.

 _Lola and Lana's room_

"Ewwww! You got mud on my dress!"

"It was an accident.."

"You get mud on everything, mud hog!"

"I'll wash the dress."

"You are the worst roommate ever!"

Lola had been screaming her head of at Lana for the last seven minutes and Lana already had a splitting headache.

"Please stop yelling..."

"Why do you have to be so mes-" Lana had slapped her sister. Lola's mouth was completely shut.

"Mooooom! Lola hit m-" Lola was slammed by her sister. Lana got ontop of her sister and pinned her.

"Listen to me you pink whore, I said don't worry about the dress and tell anyone I hit you next time will be worse." Lana got up leaving Lola frightened on the floor.

"And one more thing." She walked back towards her sister who lifted her hands to protect her face. Lana lifted Lola by her dress.

"Don't ever complain about my lifestyle, got it?" Lola nodded her head out of fear. Lana put Lola down.

"Good girl."

She kissed her sister on the cheek then pushed her down.

"Look at what you made me do."

 _Luna and Luan's room_

Luan had walked in the room after her talk with Lincoln.

"So how did it go?" Luna was sitting on her bed tuning her guitar.

"Wonderful"

"So you're gonna stop being another Lucy right?"

"I guess."

"You can start by telling me a joke."

"Ok, what do you call a fake noodle? An **impasta**." Luan began to laugh at her joke.

"Could be better."

"My jokes are the best."

"Not all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Today is March 31st."

"It is?" Luan began to smile, "In that ca-" Luan was interrupted.

"Let me stop you there, don't you ever consider the dangers of these pranks?"

"No...?" Luna stood up and showed her pictures in her phone.

"What are these?"

"The results of your April Fools pranks." Luna showed her pictures of the rest of her family members completely bruised and some without eyebrows.

"It can't be that bad right?"

"Sis, you gave me a broken arm and almost every April Fools about 4 of us end up at a hospital." Luna was talking with a serious face.

"I'm sorry...

"Sorry isn't good enough after over 5 years of pain and suffering. The worst part is you even frighten our parents"

"I..." Luan started having feelings of regret and guilt. She dropped to her knees and began crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Sis, just don't do anything tomorrow, save us all the hospital trip."

"If it won't hurt anyone I guess ill stop the pranks."

"Right."

 _Lisa and Lily's room_

Lisa had a clipboard in her hand and was was doing an experiment to prove on of her friends at NASA theory to be incorrect. She was almost done, all she had to do was mix the final two chemicals. As she mixed the chemicals they formed a lavender color liquid. She lifted the beaker carefully and was going to test the chemical on her brother.

"Whatcha doing Lisa?"

Lucy snuck up on Lisa scaring her which caused the beaker to fly out of

her hands and land in Lily's crib.

"Whoops." They spoke in unison.

They ran to Lily's crib. The beaker was spilled and the liquid was mostly covering Lily instead of spreaded onto her crib.

"Lisa, what are the effects of what just spilled?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to see."

They watched as Lily's body as well as her hair grew. Her face looked more mature but not to resemble an adult. Lily awoke from her sleep. She looked around the room then at herself. She couldn't fit in her crib.

"W-what happened to me?" Lily almost resembled a young Leni

"It seems my experiment has transffered you out of your infancy and into your young adulthood."

Lisa was about to ask Lucy about her thoughts on the situation but Lucy had dissappeared.

"Lily, do you know your siblings and parents?"

"I-I guess so."

"That's a start." Lisa moved her chalkboard into Lily's view.

"All I need for you is to pay close attention to what I am about to teach you."

 _Lynn and Lucy's room_

Luan doesn't deserve him All Lynn could think about was Luan kissing Lincoln. Lynn was attracted to her brother in a way that it hurts. She gets arroused at the very thought of her little brother. Her hand started to trail down where the sun doesn't shine.

"No." she stopped her hand mid-way.

"I only want Lincoln inside of me.."

Lucy had stepped out of the shadows.

"You only want what?"

 _Lily is now 14 years of age. Lori and Leni now have a secret relationship._

 _Lana and Lola's thing is complicated. Lynn is found out. Luan will stop her pranks, probably. Luna is normal in these situations and so is Lincoln. And Lisa is dealing with a teenage Lily. The parents soon to be included._


End file.
